Punishment
by Zaquix
Summary: Sakura loses in a bet to Kakashi and if that wasn't punishment enough, she has to answer to his beck and call for the night. But Kakashi has an entirely different kind of punishment in mind. Rated M. R&R.


_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto._ _He's so hawt. *drools*. But I don't._

_Author's notes: In my mind, the ideal situation for this couple. I have such a dirty mind. Lol. Anyway, this is just here because I wanted to have this situation. And because I didn't feel like actually doing my homework. XD. So enjoy. *cackles* This is kind of what I would call a "normal" situation, I mean it's the mainstream idea. But I'll be writing up a couple of unorthodox ones soon, I hope. Unless I don't have time. Check out my other stuff I guess._

_p.s. Please tell me about any mistakes and junk in this one. I rushed through fast and I didn't proofread it, so if it's obvious. _

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. KakaSaku. Lemon._

_R&R._

"I win." Kakashi smirked triumphantly.

Sakura glared angrily at her sensei. "Fuck you."

"You know the bet. You have to be my bitch for the night. Be at my house at seven."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a rampage of swearing.

At Seven

Sakura knocked on the door to Kakashi's apartment, wondering what the hell he was going to have her do.

"Come in. The door's open." She heard a voice call out from the depths of the apartment.

She pushed open the door, rushing into the apartment. "I'm so NOT going to do any of your cleaning for you or wash any dishes." She declared loudly.

"Where the fuck are you?!" she cried out angrily when she didn't see him in her immediate line of vision.

Kakashi yelled out. "I'm in the bedroom. Around the corner, second door on the left."

Sakura stalked into his bedroom like an angry cat. "So what the he-"

The only thing she received was a bundle of clothes in the face. "Go put that on." He demanded.

The pink-haired girl glared at him.

He ignored her and continued. "Bathroom should be easy enough to find."

While she was gone, he shrugged off his usual outfit and slipped into just some baggy sweatpants that he usually used for workouts. The silver-haired ninja didn't bother to put on boxers or a shirt.

Kakashi waited patiently for his student to come back into the room.

When she did come back, she did so with a glare on her face, but hell, she looked hotter than he thought she would.

Sakura was wearing the outfit that Kakashi had especially picked for her, for tonight. She had on mid-thigh white socks that had tiny red bows on the top at the sides. Black schoolgirl high- heeled pumps over the socks. She had a short plaid skirt of black, red, and white that only covered half of her sexy ass, and Kakashi hadn't given her any underwear on purpose. Her top looked kind of like a bodice and it was white with a matching plaid strip in the middle around her stomach. It was laced up the front and was extremely low-cut. Her breasts were pushed up from the bodice and a lot of cleavage was showing.

The girl looked like a very naughty schoolgirl, and the prospect of actually fucking his student like that just turned him on.

Kakashi smirked at his student. "Nice ass." He commented offhandedly.

"Fuck you." She replied, steamed.

He grinned back. "You know, you're kinda hot when you're mad."

She flipped him off. "I did _not_ agree to this."

Suddenly, Kakashi was behind her, huskily whispering into her ear. "But you know you want it, don't you."

Sakura shivered with anticipation. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed, Sakura. I wasn't kidding when I said you were going to be my bitch. I want you to act naughty and like a slut."

The pink-haired girl obeyed, clenching her teeth with suppressed anger. The bet was that she had to do whatever Kakashi-sensei said if she lost. Now she was definitely regretting it.

Kakashi got down behind her and smacked her butt.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura yelped in surprise.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Sakura." Kakashi tsked. "Walking around looking like a little slut. I think you need to be taught a lesson and be punished, hard."

"You're the one who told me to put this on!" Sakura protested.

"Silence, bitch." He smacked her ass again.

The pink-haired girl immediately fell silent.

"As I was saying…" Kakashi continued. "I think you need to be punished. Spread open your legs, Sakura." He whispered sexily.

She obediently opened her legs a bit, and Kakashi proceeded to spank her ass hard.

Kakashi could feel himself get turned on by the girl's reddening ass that the skirt was too short to hide.

After a short while, Sakura started moaning from the unmerciful punishment he was giving her. "Are you enjoying your punishment slut?" Kakashi questioned. "I know you like that I'm slapping your ass."

He smirked, amused. "Naughty slut. You want you sensei to fuck you."

Kakashi slipped two fingers in between Sakura's legs. "You're so wet already, whore."

The spanking was turning her on, and Kakashi enjoyed the cum that was already coating her pussy. "Sakura, you have a really nice cunt, and right now it's wet like a bitch."

The girl moaned as he rubbed her pussy. Kakashi rubbed harder and the girl moaned appreciatively, and more cum wet her pussy.

"You're such a bad girl. I'll show you how sluts like to be played with." Without warning Kakashi thrust three fingers into Sakura's tight pussy. The pink-haired girl moaned and panted, gyrating her hips trying to get his fingers deeper in.

Kakashi smirked. "Oh so the little bitch likes to be played with, huh. Don't worry, I'm going to fuck your tight cunt soon and make you scream." He continued fingering the girl, who was getting wetter and wetter from his fingers in her pussy.

Sakura moaned with pleasure at the aching in her groin that his skilled fingers were making. It felt so good. "So bitch, you want more?"

He roughly thrust in a third finger, making the pink-haired girl scream as his fingers were too big for her tight pussy. "God, Sakura," she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Only, three fingers? Your cunt is so tight you can't even take three fingers? We haven't even gotten to the rough fucking, yet."

Kakashi slapped his student's ass. "Open your legs wider, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl obeyed and spread open her pussy more. His fingering had left her cunt coated in wet cum and Kakashi looked at the delicious sight of it spread out on the inside of her thighs. "Let's start your punishment."

Sakura screamed as Kakashi thrust his hardened member into her from behind. "O yah, bitch, tell me you're a slut and the way you want it."

He slammed his cock only halfway into her. "Damn, you're tight, the way I like my sluts. Now tell me how much you want it like the whore you are."

Oh god. Sakura felt herself throb with need. Kakashi's dirty talk was making her horny and she wanted him to fuck her hard like the slut he was saying she was. "KAKASHI, fuck my tight cunt so hard until I cum all over the place then eat my pussy out with your tongue." She screamed loudly.

Kakashi slammed his huge cock in, making the pink-haired scream louder as his 10-inch cock started fucking her behind. "O-o-o Kakashi, you're right. I'm a slut and I want you to fuck me like one." She moaned. "I love being fucked like a bitch—rough and hard."

The silver-haired guy started thrusting in harder and faster and he felt his cock get even bigger after she started talking dirty. Sakura screamed when the cock hitting her got even larger and she was already starting to pant from the fast pace. "o-O-o Kakashi! I'm gonna cum!" Her juices shot out, soaking her lower half in cum.

Kakashi flipped her over on her back, straddling her wet legs, enjoying the sight of her glazed over look from the hard anal sex. "Did you like your punishment? Don't lie."

"Yes." She moaned as Kakashi pressed his fingers to her pussy.

"Bad girl." He whispered. "You're not supposed to like your punishment, or else it's not really a punishment now is it?"

Kakashi smirked. "Since you clearly haven't learned your lesson, I'm just going to keep punishing you until you do."

He trailed his eyes up and down her body. "Slut, pull the top of your top down. I want to see your tits."

Sakura began untying the knots at the top of the bodice. "Stop right there. I want you to have your clothes on still when I fuck you."

The girl now had her top half off, only showing off her large tits.

Kakashi smirked down at the girl who was being degraded, but clearly enjoying it. "I know you want me to fuck you like this, slut. Don't bother denying it."

"My my Sakura, we've grown a bit haven't we? Your tits are pretty big now, no wonder why you like to show them off. What cup size are you?"

"A C-cup," she moaned as Kakashi grabbed both her tits roughly. "And you haven't given my tits enough attention, so play with me." She begged.

Kakashi began to fondle his student's huge tits appreciatively. Sakura panted with pleasure as he rubbed them together and started sucking on them. Kakashi swirled his tongue, avoiding the spot she wanted him to lick. The pink-haired girl began bucking up her chest. "Bite me."

Sakura screamed as her sensei bit down on the sensitive bud and started fondling her tits harder. "Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! TITTY FUCK ME KAKASHI!"

Her sensei smirked and pushed her tits together, putting his huge cock in between them and started to titty fuck her. Sakura moaned at the friction on her tits and felt her throbbing cunt get even wetter. After only a minute, Kakashi felt himself about to cum. "Bitch, I know you'll like this."

The pink-haired girl gasped as Kakashi shot off his cum all over her face and chest. She licked his cum off of her lips, savoring the taste. Kakashi started rubbing his cum into her tits, fondling them painfully and Sakura could feel her pussy aching for attention. "Kakashi…" she panted. "I need you to fuck me hard, please."

Kakashi grinned. "Slut still hasn't learned her lesson, ne? I guess I'll have to go even harder with you to teach you."

Sakura moaned with anticipation of his cock being inside her pussy. "Spread you legs wider, bitch." She opened up her legs as wide as she could, stretching her cunt open.

Kakashi pushed open her legs even more, making the girl whimper. Then he thrust his whole length into Sakura, making her scream loudly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Glad to." Sakura felt his huge cock ripping apart her cunt, but after she got used to the rhythm her screams turned into whimpers.

She cummed again and again as she felt her sensei fucking her senseless. Sakura liked the way Kakashi was doing her roughly and her orgasm made her scream loudly. Kakashi felt the girl orgasm and smiled at the sticky mess they were making in between her legs. "I don't think you still haven't learned your lesson yet, bitch."

Kakashi brought his mouth over her tits and started sucking and biting on them at the same time he was fucking her pussy. Sakura screamed as he made her orgasm again and again.

"You are going to be punished correctly," He panted. "and you've orgasmed three times when I'm not even done yet? You don't have much stamina, bitch."

Kakashi fucked her even harder than he already was. He loved the way that she was screaming and whimpering from his length. "Slut, I wanna see you rub your own tits."

Sakura brought her hands up to her tits and started pleasuring herself while he slammed into her continuously. She whimpered as she brushed her fingers over herself, sensitive from being handled violently.

He crushed his lips down on hers, and she could almost feel her lips bruising. Kakashi easily won dominance and she moaned into his mouth lustfully. Then he instead began biting and licking at the sensitive spots on her neck. Sakura felt the endless pleasure clouding her senses.

After an hour of fucking his student senseless, Kakashi finally slammed in one last time and cummed deep inside of her. Sakura's screams died down and she whimpered. Her cunt felt bruised and battered. "O-o-o-o Kakashi, that was amazing," she moaned.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. "You still haven't learned your lesson yet? Damnit, we're gonna be here all night. Let's try fucking when you're completely naked now. Slut, get your clothes off."

Sakura just groaned at the mention of Round 2.

She really should learn not to bet against her sensei in the future.

_R&R._


End file.
